


The In-Between

by five2ndrule



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff and stuff, Gen, M/M, Parent Avengers, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slightly A/U because I love messing with canons, They're Just So Damn Cute!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/five2ndrule/pseuds/five2ndrule
Summary: Wanda and Steve return home to their family.Something short and sweet to help us all get through this only half-finished week.Plus, I really needed some more stress free cuteness in my life. :)





	The In-Between

**Author's Note:**

> Just some quick sweetness that came to me when I woke up this morning, not helping at all with the stories I'm actually trying to write, but, I thought it was cute nonetheless. :) I'm a little stressed right now getting ready for a new job and writing helps keep me calm. Yay!
> 
> Let me know what you guys think. I might do more little shorties. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters, although adorable and fun as hell to write stories about, belong to Marvel and I thank them every time for making not just awesome heroes, but such wonderful people that I would love to be friends with. :) Yay Stan Lee!

They arrived home far later than expected, with tired blue meeting equally tired green as they gave each other small smiles while trying to make it back into the facility as quietly as possible. It had been a really long week, with what was left of the Sokovian people fighting Steve at every turn during the initial starting debates, but once Wanda stepped forth, one of their own backing the foreigner and pushing for the rest of them to at least listen, well, things starting going a lot smoother. And while they couldn't promise peace, it was what they striving for, and after the first two days the others started to see it too, actually starting to welcome the duo into their homes to hear stories and share meals with gathered families. It may not seem like much to some people, but it meant everything to the Sokovian born witch, and it was definitely a step in the right direction. Her people were finally starting to accept the Avengers' help after a life time of hating Tony Stark, and it was everything she could hope for.

"We did good." Steve whispered, placing his hand upon her leather clad shoulder as they made their way into the main living space, causing the brunette's smile to grow as she placed her hand over his much larger one.

"I hope so." Wanda whispered back, squeezing slightly. "Those people are overdue for some good." she saw him nod as they stepped through the kitchen.

"Speaking of good things." The blonde man stopped, his face softening in the dim light as he gestured with his chin. "Looks like we were missed."

The witch followed his gaze into the living room, the heavy moonlight bathing the space in a soft glow as her eyes found the sleeping figures, her fatigue subsiding for the moment as her favorite people came into view.

"Looks like it." she smiled again, watching Bucky flail slightly as he tried in vain to get more comfortable in his sleep, before turning her attention to the redhead laying on the overstuffed couch, held down by a tiny body and equally tiny hands. They stood there for a moment, just watching their family sleep, letting the calm and stillness of this safe place wash over them fully. It was good to be home.

"Well, I guess we'll see you in the morning." Cap said, still talking low as not to wake the rest of the room.

Wanda nodded, watching him head toward his husband as she moved toward her wife, hearing Bucky grumble slightly at being disturbed as she leaned down beside the couch. The sudden outburst of "Steve!" making her chuckle slightly as Rogers was pulled into a bear hug. There was a soft "Sorry." that followed but she simply waved it off. She understood completely.

Natasha stirred with the sudden noise, her sleepy eyes coming into focus slowly as she stretched, the blonde head on her chest not moving an inch throughout the whole ordeal. "Hey." she breathed, her voice thick as she smiled. "When did you guys get back?" she asked, happily accepting the gentle kiss her love leaned over to give.

"Just now." The taller woman confirmed, turning her attention to blonde curls as she ran her hand across the child's head lovingly, causing him to make a grumpy noise as he snuggled closer to his human pillow. "Let's get you two to bed." Wanda stood, picking their son up as gently as possible and freeing the older woman.

"Sounds good." her wife yawned, getting up slowly and sleep drunk. "Hey Rogers." she threw her best friend a wiggled finger hello before leaning against her dearest witch, burying her nose in worn leather and breathing deep. "Welcome home, babe." she kissed her shoulder lightly.

"Sleep well, you guys." Cap nudged his best friend slightly on his way by, his Steve smile firmly in place as he maneuvered his still half-asleep, waving husband and himself toward the door. "How about waffles for breakfast?"

"Absolutely." The redhead agreed as Wanda nodded, careful not to wake the child that was now nestled in the curve of her neck as they waved back. "Come on, beautiful." Natasha smiled, giving the witch's waist a quick squeeze before running her fingers down her currently unoccupied arm to interlace their fingers, pulling all three of them closer to their waiting beds. "We've got lots of cuddles to make up for."

This was a place they could never get enough of, the happy place tucked safety between all the fighting and all the time they spent being Avengers, all the time they spend being larger than life and saving the world. It was the place where they were simply people, teammates, friends, lovers and parents. The wonderful spaces in-between.


End file.
